She's A McMahon, Damn It!
by MattHardy-And-AmyDumas-4eva
Summary: Taylor is Vince McMahon’s daughter. She has always been the odd one in the family, refusing to take her parents money. When she wants to go to public school instead of private to lead a normal life and escape all the glitz and glamour of the WWF, it’s
1. Default Chapter

Title: She's a McMahon, Damn It! –Chapter 1.  
  
Author: Carly.  
  
Disclaimer: Jeff Hardy owns himself…sob! Taylor Edwards is my own character.  
  
Rating: PG.  
  
Summary: Taylor is Vince McMahon's daughter. She has always been the odd one in the family, refusing to take her parents money. When she wants to go to public school instead of private to lead a normal life and escape all the glitz and glamour of the WWF, it's the last straw for the McMahon's. Taylor moves to live with her grandparents. Several years later, she meets Jeff Hardy. How will he react when he finds out she's a McMahon?  
  
Taylor was fed-up. She was nearly nineteen and attending her first year at college. It was five weeks into the semester and one morning wasn't going particularly well. She was already late for morning lectures, as her alarm clock didn't go off then she had discovered someone had left a mug on her homework, which she had worked on for two hours the night before. It was now stained with a ring of dried coffee. Her flat mates had already left and had eaten all the cereal. Sighing heavily, she grabbed an apple before walking five blocks to her college. It was Monday, meaning that she had another four days of hell to go through with classes and essays. But she did have one thing to look forward to that night; Raw. She had been a huge fan of wrestling for years and was exceptionally keen on Team Xtreme, especially Jeff.  
  
"Dreaming about Jeff again?" her friends, Carla and Amanda joked. Taylor rolled her eyes and walked into the class, only to find a new lecturer at the front of the room. She had to admit, he was cute. He was definitely in his twenties, dark and tanned. All the other girls were literally drooling over him but Taylor didn't really take much notice. Besides, she loved Jeff Hardy. True, her chances with him were slim to none, but she couldn't help but feel something for him. She was quickly interrupted from her thoughts when someone barged into her.  
  
"Hi everyone. Please cam down. As most of you know Professor Simpson is on maternity leave. I'm David Thomas but you can refer to me as Professor Thomas," he introduced. "You must be Taylor Edwards, heard a lot about you. If I may say, you look a lot like Stephanie McMahon-Helmesly." At that comment, everybody in the room tuned to look at her. Ever since starting at college, everyone had mentioned the resemblance between her and the McMahon's. Truth was, she really was a McMahon. No one knew of her past. Her name was only Edwards because she had had it changed a few months prior college.  
  
All her life, she had tried to lead her own normal life and didn't want to get professionally trapped into the wrestling business. Taylor was independent and had sometimes tried to rebel from her parents. There was always a wrestler at the house at some point when her parents returned home each week, if they did at all. Stephanie and Shane were always intrigued by their parents' work. They tried to get involved in meetings or what so but Taylor wasn't bothered with that, instead, she concentrated on her education. She wasn't the type of person to rely on family for money or a job, or anything for that matter. She remembered one point in her life when she announced that she was going to a normal high school instead of private school like her siblings. That had caused a massive family row. So, the day after her sixteenth birthday, she moved to her grandparent's house. From then on, she had no contact with her family.  
  
"The only thing you and Stephanie McMahon seem to have in common is that you're both sluts," Hannah spat at the end of class, a flash of abhorrence in her eyes, although she never talked to Stephanie, Taylor hated it when people insulted them. She also hated Hannah. Trying not to stoop to her level, she just rolled her eyes then walked away. Taylor went to have lunch on the campus benches outside accompanied with her friends. All of a sudden, her appetite disappeared, so she didn't eat anything. Something stirred in her stomach but it wasn't hunger, it was a feeling of excitement…something good was going to happen to her and very soon. As her friends continued to eat their food, she began listening to Pearl Jam on her CD Walkman. She had it up at maximum volume so it wasn't long before everyone at the table started complaining.  
  
"Hey Taylor, there's a party tomorrow night. You have to come," Darren said, sitting down next to her. Darren was in most of her classes and was constantly trying to go out with her but failed on each various attempt.  
  
"Whatever," she replied unbothered, putting her earphones back on. Everyone joked that she was too in love with Jeff Hardy to go out with anyone else. This wasn't necessarily the case of being in love with him, she was just intrigued by him. He seemed different from most guys. He was deep and seemed almost perfect. But Darren was too…normal for Taylor's liking. She liked guys that were different. Instead of leaving her alone though, Darren stayed put and invited his friends over. She rolled her eyes and left the table after grabbing her bags and books. 'God, he's so irritating,' she thought to herself, gritting her teeth. But maybe a party was what she needed even if he was going to be there. She had been tremendously stressed lately, it would help her unwind. With that decision made, she mental tried to think of her possible outfit for the party.  
  
That night, she had had a long bubble bath then settled down with some snacks to watch Raw. Luckily, she had the house to herself so she was easily guaranteed some peace. All her homework was out of the way and she had no errands to run. The introductions finished and all highlights of the week before were shown. Then her favourite entrance theme started and Team Xtreme walked down the ramp. They were set to take on the Dudleyz and Stacy Keibler. Taylor watched the match with interest. Amy Dumas a.k.a. Lita was her favourite female wrestler and loved it when she hit the moonsault on Stacy to get the win. It was then she got that funny feeling in her stomach again. She was interrupted from her train of thoughts when her friends came back in. Taylor sighed deeply. It wasn't that she didn't like her friends; she just liked to be by herself at times. They all sat on the couch and continued watching Raw with her. All of a sudden, Vince McMahon came on the screen. 'I just hope they never find out Vince McMahon is my father,' she thought to herself. 


	2. 

Title: She's A McMahon, Damn It! -Chapter 2.  
  
Author: Carly.  
  
Characters: Jeff Hardy and Taylor Edwards.  
  
  
  
It was nine o'clock and Taylor was standing in front of the mirror eyeing her appearance. She was wearing blue leather trousers covered in a pattern of flames and a short sheer black blouse that was tied just under her chest, showing her black bra. Her long brown hair was plaited a few times on each side and it hung loose, cascading down her back. She had kept her makeup simple enough for her liking; her smoky eyes were neutralised with a wild plum coloured lip stick. Taylor had always been slim but she had toned her stomach up over the years. And like all the females in her family had a slightly small chest. Though she wasn't flat, she was about a 'B' cup. But she had taught herself to always be proud of her body.  
  
"Taylor, hurry up," Amanda yelled from the living room. "Everybody's waiting for you."  
  
"Ok. I'm coming," she replied, obviously somewhat annoyed. Grabbing her black bag, she left her bedroom and climbed into the car. A few moments later, they were on their way to the party. It was being held at Paula Nelson's house. Paula was in the year above them at college and was very popular. She was head of one of the sororities that all the girls wanted to join. Everyone wanted to get to know her, as she was rich. Guys only wanted her because she was 'easy'. Eventually, they pulled up at her house and all scattered inside. People were either dancing, chatting, at the refreshment table or furiously making out. Her house was massive and there were a lot of people there. It didn't take her long to spot Darren. He and his mates were in the corner, huddling closely looking at something, which Taylor guessed was drugs. She often got the impression that they were the sort to take them. All her friends had disappeared somehow, sucking up to Paula probably.  
  
"Taylor, right?" a voice came from behind her, making her turn around. "I'm Paula, you should know me…everyone does."  
  
"I bet they do, especially the guys," she mumbled under her breath. Paula looked at her questioningly. "Yeah, it's Taylor. I'm going to get some air." She turned around to leave when Paula stopped her, gripping her arm. She grinned, fairly evilly then explained if she was feeling ill, the bathroom was second door on the left. Taylor snatched her arm away then went to get herself a drink, passing all the sex-crazed couples playing tonsil-tennis with each other. She grabbed a can of coke from the fridge and went outside. She could still hear the blaring music and she knew the neighbours would soon start complaining. Even outside, people were still making out while others were throwing up due to the excessive amount of drink they'd consumed. Sighing, she retreated back inside and went into what she thought was the bathroom where Paula had told her it was. Only, she discovered it was a bedroom and Darren and his mates were on the bed.  
  
"Hey, it's Taylor," he slurred, standing up and grabbing her. She tried to free from his grip but he only tightened it and then threw her to the bed. Darren climbed on top of her and roughly kissed her neck while his friends held her down.  
  
"Get off me!" she screamed. "Leave me alone." She tried to fight him off but he proved too strong. Instinctively, her knee shot up into his groin. He fell to the floor in pain, clutching himself. His mates quickly go to check on him. Taylor tried to escape from the room but Darren brutally grabbed her ankle making her fall to the floor. Ignoring the pain, she kicked his arm away then shot down the stairs. She walked as fast as she could, passing everyone. Then, she set eyes on Paula who had a knowing smile on her face. 'It was all planned!' she concluded angrily in her mind. She left the house and began walking home, even though she knew it would take her a long time. Within twenty minutes of her journey, she had had enough. The pain of her ankle was unbearable. She sat on the edge of the sidewalk, tears slowly slipping down her cheeks.  
  
"Excuse me? Are you ok?" a southern accent came from behind her. Wait. She knew that voice. She looked into his green eyes as he bent down to check her ankle.  
  
"You're Jeff Hardy. I'm such a huge fan of yours," Taylor said, laughing slightly. Jeff laughed along with her then commented on how most fans screamed when they recognised him. "Well, I can hardly jump about with my fucking ankle."  
  
"What happened anyway? It's badly swollen."  
  
"I was at a party and literally getting harassed by these creeps. I tried to get away after kneeing one of them but he gripped my ankle and pulled me back down."  
  
"Come on. I'll help you home." With that, he helped her up and slipped his arm around her waist so that she didn't have all her body weight resting on her ankle. With Taylor giving her directions, they finally arrived at her apartment. They had talked quite a bit on the walk home, getting to know one another slightly. Fortunately, the apartment was empty. She took off her heels the instant she got inside. Jeff got some ice from the fridge and set it on her ankle. She gasped it was so cold. He chuckled at this and sat down next to her. "I wish I'd known the WWF was doing a show here. I would've gone," she said, resting her head on the back of the couch. Jeff smiled happily at her.  
  
"Well, I am in the WWF, I could get you a ticket and maybe we could go out after. I'll get you backstage and we could get something to eat," he suggested, hopefully. A huge smile produced on her face and she hugged him, nodding furiously. But at the same time, she was worried she would bump into either her parents, Stephanie or Shane. She'd just have to take that chance. They talked for hours about their lives but Taylor never once talked about her family. Around one in the morning, Jeff left after exchanging cell phone numbers.  
  
So, on Thursday, she went straight home to get changed. It took her an hour to finally decide what to wear. She wanted to like elegant yet casual. She ended up wearing back flared jeans and a white top with the words 'Goddess' emblazoned on it underneath a see-through black shirt. She was happy with the final results and grabbing her bag, made her way to her car. She drove for quarter of an hour and eventually arrived at the arena. There were herds of fans there and Taylor wasn't quite so sure anyway. Swallowing her pride, she hesitantly approached the door as the security guard asked her name.  
  
"I'm Taylor Edwards. Jeff Hardy invited me along," she explained, calmly.  
  
"Yeah, he told me about you. Follow me, I'll escort you to him," he offered. She trailed along behind him until they finally reached the room. She had been on her guard the whole time, afraid of bumping into Shane, Steph, Linda or Vince. Luckily, she hadn't. She nervously knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Finally, Jeff came to the door.  
  
"Hi," he greeted, enveloping her into a hug. "I'm glad you came. How's you ankle?" he asked, concerned, ushering her inside.  
  
"It's okay. It's aching because I've been walking on it all day," she told him, sitting on the bench. She instantly became calm with his presence. He began to make conversation with her but he could tell that there was something wrong. Sitting next to her, he lifted her chin up, asking her if she was okay. She simply nodded at him and relaxed a bit more. They were chatting for half an hour when Matt and Amy entered the locker room. Their clothes and hair were slightly rumpled and their faces were flustered. It was clear what they'd been doing. Jeff laughed at their appearance and introduced them to Taylor.  
  
"Hi, I'm Amy and this is Matt. I guess we've been busted. Anyway, Jeff seems keen on you so don't worry about it," she laughed.  
  
"Yeah, he kept me up half the night talking about you," Matt joked. Taylor blushed while Jeff glared at them like he could kill them. They quickly scattered from the locker room, leaving Jeff and Taylor alone. He apologised to her but she surpassed him. He began preparing for his match, talking with her and stretching at the same time. Around nine o'clock, he left for his match with Matt and Amy against Shane, Lisa and Lance. After a successful win, they came back and showered. For the rest of the night, her and Jeff went to a nearby diner and had something small to eat. They were sitting face-to-face but he then sat next to her.  
  
"Taylor, I know it's very soon but I think I'm falling for you. You're amazing and I want us to be together," he told her, looking her softly in the eyes. She couldn't believe what was happening. They'd only met a few days before and he was already in love with her! Then again, she did feel the same. Realising he was still waiting for an answer, she pressed her lips t his.  
  
"Jeff, I do feel the same but if we get together, we have to keep it quiet. It's complicated and maybe I'll explain one day, but for now…" She kissed him once more then snuggled up to him until it was time to leave. 


	3. 

Title: She's A McMahon, Damn It! -Chapter 3.  
  
Author: Carly.  
  
Characters: Jeff Hardy and Taylor Edwards.  
  
  
  
Taylor was very nervous. She was boarding the plane to go to North Carolina. She had a two-week holiday and Jeff had been given the week off. Over the previous two months, her and Jeff had spoken every night on the phone. Her friends had guessed she had a boyfriend because she had been a lot happier. But she had just hadn't let them know who it was. Three nights ago, he had convinced her to stay with him for the week. Although she was nervous, she was also extremely excited. It would be the first time that she would be spending time with him. Except for watching him on TV, she hadn't seen him as he had had interviews, signings, shows and photo shoots. It might be hypocritical to say that she didn't want to get involved in the WWF yet she was dating someone from the business but she wasn't professionally implicated.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" the flight attendant asked the people at her row. Taylor nodded and went back to her laptop. She was writing the rest of her essay for college so that it was out of the way and she could enjoy herself at Jeff's. Half way through the journey, she was immediately drawn into a conversation between two girls sitting next to her.  
  
"Yeah, apparently Jeff Hardy has a new girlfriend, Taylor or something?" the shorter one said. Taylor listened carefully but tried not to make it obvious. She had specifically asked him not to tell anybody, afraid of one of the McMahon's finding out even though she had changed her last name. Her grandmother knew because they were quite close but only she knew, as well as Amy and Matt. And after speaking to them over the weeks, she knew they wouldn't tell anyone either. Anger rose through her. She had trusted Jeff not to tell anybody but he had betrayed that trust. For the rest of the journey, she tried to forget about it but she just couldn't. Finally, the plane landed and she exited, meeting Jeff at the baggage claim. He enclosed her into a hug as soon as they met.  
  
"It's so good to see you again," he said, releasing her. "Are you okay? You seem distracted."  
  
"I was on the plane and the two girls next to me knew that you a girlfriend and they knew my name, not personally though. I thought you weren't going to tell anybody,"  
  
"Yesterday I was talking to Matt saying that I couldn't wait to see you and whatever and one of the backstage people must've heard me." She hugged him again, relishing the feel of his touch once again. They left the airport after retrieving her bags. On the car home, they talked like old times. They had so much in common it was unbelievable. They soon approached his house and Taylor was becoming more nervous. She was worried about Jeff's friends and family's opinion of her. She had tried her best to look presentable. Eventually, they reached a large white house and Jeff pulled into the drive. They got out and got her bags form the trunk before entering the house. In the living room, sat Amy, Matt, Gilbert, Shannon and Shane. Jeff introduced them all even though she'd already met Matt and Amy. They sat down and talked awhile before everyone cleared off.  
  
"They all seem really nice," Taylor commented as they walked up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah they are. Shane can be a bit wild sometimes though," he laughed. "It's a beautiful day so do you want to go for a swim?" She nodded and grabbed her bag to retrieve her bikini. It was a bold pink and purple striped two-piece with black hearts at the straps. She changed into it and looked in the mirror quickly before grabbing her towel and joining Jeff who was already in the pool. She walked outside and quickly dived in near him. He had had his back turned towards her so he wasn't expecting it and automatically turned around. When Taylor came up to the surface, he pulled her to him. He brushed some loose strands of hair behind her ear then leaned down, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. She tangled her hands in his multi-coloured hair as they floated on the water. They broke away but just held each other for a while before swimming a few laps then disappearing back inside. Taylor had a shower then dried her hair quickly as Jeff went to have a wash. She was pulling on a t-shirt when she felt arms encircle her waist. She leaned against his hard chest and sighed.  
  
"Do you want to go out tonight? I'll show you around the town," he suggested hopefully, as they sat on the bed.  
  
"I'd like that," she replied, leaning in to kiss him.  
  
"Are you okay? You seem sort of distant?"  
  
"It's just…well, I've been hearing rumours about some girl called Mandy but I don't know if it's true."  
  
"I don't even know a Mandy. I'm here with you and that's all that matters. Tell you what…why don't you travel with me next week? I know you don't have college." Taylor was somewhat hesitant to agree but finally accepted his offer. They spent the rest of the day watching TV, cuddled together on the sofa before getting ready to go out. Jeff was wearing cow print pants and a black t-shirt while Taylor was clad in a short black skirt, a tight black top with a shiny turquoise tiger on it and black knee- high boots. Grabbing their jackets, around the streets and he showed her all the best spots. Cameron was quite a small town and everybody knew Jeff, waving to him as they walked past. Eventually, they came across a small river and they sat on the embankment under the stars. Just as they started kissing, they got distracted by her cell ringing. It just happened to be Amanda.  
  
"Hey girl, Professor Thomas wants a word with you when you get back," she informed. "I've got some juicy gossip about him when you get back." Knowing she wasn't going to stop talking, she just hung up and resumed making out with Jeff. She also didn't want anybody from college to find out where she was. She had told them that she was visiting relatives.  
  
"So, why don't you like your friends much?" Jeff questioned.  
  
"It's not that I don't like them but more of the fact that they talk too much," she quipped as he pulled her closer. It was nearing eleven thirty when they decided to go home. She was in the middle of changing when he entered the room and stopped her, pulling to the bed. She dragged him down to lie fully on the bed as they presumed kissing.  
  
"Are you sure you want to? I do love you but we can wait," he asked sensitively.  
  
"Don't worry, I love you. And besides, it's not my first time, mind you." With that said, they finished undressing one another and took their relationship to the next level as he made love to her. A few hours later, they lay in bed, holding one another before drifting off to sleep. They awoke the next morning by Liger pouncing on them. Jeff shoved him off the bed before turning to Taylor and kissing her good morning. It then dawned on her. "Shit Jeff! We didn't use anything last night!"  
  
"Damn, I forgot about protection. Look, we'll go down the pharmacy later and get the morning after pill. It'll be all right," he assured. They intended staying in bed for the rest of the morning but Liger barking widely, caused them to see what the commotion was about, only to find him eager to chase a cat. Jeff let him out then grabbed a bowl of cereal and resting against the counter. Taylor approached him after pulling a baggy t- shirt on. She leaned against him and kissed him softly but when she attempted to leave, his hand snaked around her slim waist and pulled her closer, leaning their foreheads together. They wanted to stay like this forever, just in each other's arms. While positioned together like this, Taylor's mind was searching for a way to travel with him but at the same time, stay out of her family's way for a week. She figured she'd ask Jeff about their usual schedule then work around this. It was going to be the only solutions of not getting caught. 


	4. 

Title: She's A McMahon, Damn It! -Chapter 4.  
  
Author: Carly.  
  
Characters: Jeff Hardy and Taylor Edwards.  
  
  
  
Taylor entered her apartment and dumped all her bags on the sofa. She had returned home to get some work from college and more clothes. She would be leaving the next day to travel with Jeff, Matt and Amy. They had all been hanging together over the past few days and Taylor had grown quite close to them. All her friends were surprised that she was back. Unfortunately, Hannah was there and had invited some friends over, Paula included. Hannah was good mates with some of Taylor's mates and had moved in. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and took a huge gulp from it and moved her bags into her bedroom.  
  
"Mand, do you know what Professor Thomas wants to see me about?" she asked, going back into the main room and taking another sip of water.  
  
"Umm, well he asked me if I knew anything about your family or something. He wants to see you as soon as possible," she replied. Taylor was confused. Why would he want to know about her family? Her gut instinct was telling her something was going. She went back to her room and sorted some more clothes out. When she had finished packing and started the laundry, she had a shower then went straight to bed to catch up on sleep as her and Jeff had found more interesting things to do each night! And they were both exhausted as a result.  
  
When she awoke the next morning, it was eight o'clock. She climbed out of bed and had a quick wash. Her flight was at ten and she still had loads to do. Quickly changing into pink jeans, a white top with pink sleeves and a pink bandana, she applied her makeup then ordered a cab to take her to the airport. With only an hour and a quarter left, she grabbed a cereal bar and apple then walked the five blocks to five blocks to college. The halls were already packed. Fighting her way through the crowds, she found Professor Thomas' room.  
  
"Hi sir, my friends said you wanted a word," she said, obviously in a hurry.  
  
"Yeah. I'm worried about you Taylor, you don't seem very happy," he explained, showing complete and genuine concern.  
  
"Look with all due respect, I don't like discussing my life with strangers." The pupils of his next class had entered and Taylor turned to leave.  
  
"I know who you are!" he blurted out.  
  
"How? Look, never mind, I have to go, I'm leaving town for a few days."  
  
"Don't go if you don't want to face him, Taylor. I know what happened that night." The other people stopped talking and listened to the conversation. Feeling the tears threatening to fall, she walked out of the room. She returned back to the flat and found all her friends, and Hannah, sitting around the table eating breakfast. Ignoring them, she fled to her room and let the tears plunge down her cheeks. How the hell did he know about her? She understood exactly when he mentioned about not having to face him. The man who helped destroy her life and relationship with her family. She had kept that night a secret from everyone after telling her family but they didn't believe her. She wanted to call Jeff and cancel her plans to travel with them. 'No, he's not going to ruin my life!' she thought, determination filling her body. Grabbing her bag after hearing the beeping horn of the cab, she left without saying goodbye to anyone. While on the way to the airport, she reapplied her makeup to disguise the evidence that she'd been crying. She paid the diver then checked her bags through.  
  
"Flight to New York is now boarding," someone announced over the speaker. With her tickets, passport and handbag, she queued to board the plane. She handed her ticket and passport then stepped onto the aeroplane and found her seat. She immediately put the headphones on, wanting to get away from everything. A little while later, they had taken off. The WWF were doing their shows in Madison Square Gardens for that week. Throughout the flight, Taylor planned a way to avoid everybody. She didn't want to risk any chance of being found by the McMahon's or him. It didn't take long for her to drop off. But an hour later, someone awoke her and she found that they had landed. She exited the plan then retrieved her luggage before finding a cab to get to the hotel.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm looking for Jeff Hardy's room. He's expecting me," Taylor explained to the receptionist of the hotel.  
  
"Ok, what's your name please? I'll call Mr. Hardy just to check," she asked back, politely,  
  
"Taylor Edwards." The receptionist smiled then dialled his room number. "Hello, Mr. Hardy. Taylor Edwards is here. Shall I send her up?…Okay, thank you. Bye, sir. Everything's fine. It's room 308 on the third floor." Taylor smiled appreciatively then made her way up to him. She found his room and knocked lightly, waiting for him to answer. After a few seconds, the door swung open and she felt him pull her. Jeff smiled at her then leant down, pressing their lips together. They pulled apart after a few minutes and hugged.  
  
"God, I've missed you," he said, pulling away.  
  
"I've missed you too but I have jetlag and I'm not feeling too good so I need sleep. I doubt I'll be getting out from bed much." Jeff raised his eyes at her. "No, not like that!" she laughed. He pouted in mock sadness then led her to the bed so she could sleep. Pulling her rough jeans off, she climbed under the covers. Pretending she was ill was just an excuse so she didn't have to leave the hotel room much. Jeff laid beside her and held her close. He definitely had missed her. There was something about Taylor that made her different from his old girlfriends. And he had never fallen for someone as hard and fast as he done with her. Placing a soft kiss on her forehead, he watched her sleep serenely.  
  
Days passed quickly. Taylor really wanted to tell Jeff everything but somehow resisted doing so. Although she hadn't seen anyone, there had been countless of times when she's had to quickly hide when Vince, Shane or Stephanie were in view. Linda wasn't with them as she'd had things to sort at home. On the Tuesday afternoon, she was alone in the hotel room when there was a knock at the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Amy in the hallway. She opened the door and invited her in. Amy hugged her then sat on the bed.  
  
"Listen Taylor, I know we've haven't been friends for that long but I can detect you're hiding something and if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you," Amy explained, sincerely.  
  
"I know and I'm grateful but it's something I can't talk about," she replied, sitting next to her.  
  
"Okay, no problem but I'll always have a shoulder to cry on. Hey, do you want to come shopping with some others and me tomorrow? It's just me, Trish, Nora, and Stephanie." Taylor would have agreed until she heard Steph's name.  
  
"Umm, I think me and Jeff are doing something. I'll decide in the morning." 


	5. 

Title: She's A McMahon, Damn It! -Chapter 5.  
  
Author: Carly.  
  
Characters: Jeff Hardy and Taylor Edwards.  
  
  
  
"We have Professor Thomas next. God, he's so hot!" Amanda gushed. Taylor was barely taking notice. She was walking with her friends around the corridors for their next lecture. She hasn't had him for the past week but now she was dreading to see him, afraid he would say something. Just as she was about to back out of going to class, Amanda linked arms with her and dragged her into the room. Finding a seat at the back, she began ringing Jeff on her cell. For their last day together, he had convinced her to have her belly button pierced after much begging. She laughed at the thought. He looked so cute giving her the puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Taylor?" someone whispered, calling her. She whipped around and was shocked to see Jeff there! "Come on," he said, holding his hand out.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, quickly running from the class. He slipped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her close, kissing her softly. They pulled apart and left the college. They drove his car back to her apartment and made it straight for her bedroom. Two hours later, she was lying with her head on his chest as they remained naked in her bed. "I wish you didn't have to leave," she sighed. Jeff tilted her chin so they were making eyes contact then brushed his mouth softly over hers. She still had a few more hours before anybody was expected to be home. They pulled their clothes back on and sat in the living room to watch TV. Discovering there was nothing on, they just talked for an hour until Jeff got an idea.  
  
"You'd like great with blue streaks!" he laughed, raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"No way! I got my belly button pierced for you there's no way I'm dying my hair, especially blue!" she reasoned, laughing as well. But then, he pretended to pout and gave her those sad eyes. "Oh god Jeff! Fine." He kissed her then escorted her to the bathroom and began applying the streaks to her dark brown her. After twenty minutes, he washed the dye out and she dried her hair. Hesitantly, she looked in the mirror but was surprised with the results. They actually looked pretty damn good. Then again, Jeff was always dying his hair so he knew what he was doing. They went back to the sofa and she laid her had on his lap. They had been in deep conversation when they realised it was time for him to leave.  
  
"I'll call you the weekend, ok babe? I love you," he said, kissing her goodbye.  
  
"I love you too. And you'd better call or I'll kick your ass!" she warned, jokingly as they hugged. She watched as he left for a few more weeks. Smackdown would be televised live for the next four Thursdays instead of being taped on Tuesday so they wouldn't be going home for a few weeks. When he was gone, she packed her bag and sorted everything. She was going to visit her grandparents over the weekend. They knew about Jeff and were happy that Taylor had found someone that loved her. When everything was done, she grabbed her cell and car keys. After placing her bags in the trunk, she set off. Throughout the journey, she listened to the Pearl Jam CD Jeff had bought her. He was always buying her small gifts and made her feel special. Their relationship wasn't just based on the physical side but the emotional and mental part as well. Jeff was by far the best boyfriend she's ever had. After several hours of driving, she finally pulled up at her grandparents' house. She beeped the horn and smiled when they came outside.  
  
"Hey sweetie," her grandma greeted, hugging her. "I like the hair."  
  
"All thanks to Jeff," Taylor laughed. "Hey grandpa. I've missed you guys." She unloaded her bag and took it inside. After unpacking the majority of her things, they had their dinner. They caught up on everything and she told them more about Jeff. After they finished eating and done the washing up between them, they watched some TV until ten o'clock. George, her grandfather went to bed leaving Taylor and her grandmother alone. "Grams, there's a professor at college, he knows about and what happened that night with…" She couldn't even bring herself to say his name. Tears slowly slipped down her cheeks.  
  
"Sweets, I'd advise you to tell Jeff. Look, get some sleep and we'll talk properly in the morning. Night, T." Taylor went to her room and changed into pyjama bottoms and a tank top then went to sleep. But all through the night, she kept dreaming of the arguments that happened in her house before leaving at sixteen.  
  
"If you live in this house, you'll abide by my rules, young lady!" Vince yelled. "Why can't you be like Steph and Shane? At least they're interested in this family."  
  
"Oh my perfect siblings, huh? Understand that I love public school and I want to choose my own life. Besides, you're never home so what's the point?" Taylor screamed back. This was typical for them to fight. It was now a daily occurrence. "You know what? The day after I turn sixteen, I'm out of this place. I hate you all!" 


	6. 

Title: She's A McMahon, Damn It! -Chapter 6.  
  
Author: Carly.  
  
Characters: Jeff Hardy and Taylor Edwards.  
  
  
  
Jeff waited for Taylor to arrive at the hotel. She had agreed to travel with him again after much persuading. It seemed strange to him that she seemed so reluctant to join him but had finally agreed. He was getting some weird looks from passers-by. Who could blame them though? He was dressed in leopard print pants and a white t-shirt with some form of Chinese writing on, his multicoloured hair tied in a loose ponytail. It was nearing eleven o'clock and she was half an hour late, completely unlike Taylor. She was always on time. He shifted position in his chair, trying to get comfortable. He tried ringing her cell phone but he only got her answering machine. He was getting increasingly worried as the time passed. Finally, at 11.13 pm, he saw her walking towards him. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her. Taylor was clad in pink suede trousers and a tight white-shirt with pink roses on, showing off her figure. Their dress sense was somewhat similar- vibrant and individual.  
  
"Hi babe, sorry I'm late. I got caught up traffic and my phone's dead so I couldn't call you," she explained as they hugged.  
  
"Just as long as you're here. These past four weeks have been unbearable. I have something for you in the room. I see your streaks are still in," he joked, holding up some of the blue locks.  
  
"Yeah, my friends were really shocked when they saw it!" They entered the room and collapsed on the bed, lying face-to-face. Jeff slowly rubbed up and down her hips. He searched in bag that was on the floor and produced a velvet box. Taylor curiously opened it and gasped when she saw the silver necklace that she had always wanted. It had a thin chain and a big diamond heart with two smaller ones aside of it. "I love it!" she cried, kissing him softly as a thank you gesture. Placing it around her neck, he stared into her soft brown eyes and smiled. It was surprising how much he loved her. And he knew that she wasn't just dating him just because he was Jeff Hardy, WWF superstar but because she genuinely loved him and for that, he was grateful as he'd never met anyone special that loved him for what was on the inside. He held her in his arms until they both fell asleep.  
  
It was ten o'clock when they woke up the next morning. Taylor reached over and turned the irritating noise of the alarm off. She got up and walked to the bathroom, turning the shower off. Peeling her clothes off, she jumped in, trying to wake up. The four-hour drive was certainly catching up with her. She was in the middle of showering when she felt a pair of strong arms encircling her waist. Jeff seductively placed wet baby kisses down her neck, making her groan in desire. She turned around and kissed him passionately. She could wake up like this every morning. Several hours later, they entered the arena. Taylor was careful to make sure nobody saw her. Jeff noticed this and looked questioningly at her. He was about to ask what was wrong when they bumped into Matt and Amy.  
  
"Hey guys," Amy greeted happily, hugging Taylor. "Are you guys coming clubbing tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, sounds cool. Raw doesn't finish until ten so we'll go around eleven," Jeff answered before Taylor had a chance to protest. Not wanting to be caught, she hurried off into the locker room. As she was doing so, she saw him. A feeling of pure sickness and repulsiveness rose in her gut. But the tears still came as she had flashbacks to that night. Diving into the locker room, she let the tars flow. Jeff heard her and comforted. "Babe, what's wrong?" he asked with wholesome concern in his voice. Wiping away some tears, she looked at him.  
  
"I just don't feel well. Can I be alone for a minute?" she lied. Grabbing her wishes, he left the room, knowing full well that she wasn't really ill. However, he could see how upset she was about something and didn't want to sadden her further. Taylor went to the bathroom and shoved some water on her face. She was just about to leave when she heard Stephanie enter, calling out for Matt and Jeff. Finishing no one to be found, Steph left. Taylor was finding harder and harder to hide away. It wasn't that she didn't want to make up with her family but it was the event that had happened on her sixteenth to destroy her trust and relationship with her family that ruined everything and she couldn't deal with it. She had tried blocking that memory out of her mind but sometimes, it would enter her head from nowhere.  
  
Later that evening, she was alone in the hotel room while Jeff was at the arena for raw. She had pretended she was still ill and wanted to sleep if they were to be going out later. As Raw was finishing, she decided to get ready. Opting on white and purple zebra print pants and a purple boob top, she changed into them then applied her makeup. Around quarter to eleven, Jeff entered the room, already dressed to go out. He kissed Taylor and hugged her.  
  
"You okay now? I was really worried about you earlier," he explained softly.  
  
"Ignore me, it's just that time of the month," she joked. Jeff rolled his eyes and laughed, pulling her close. After putting some jewellery on, she left hand-in-hand with him. But realising that they still hadn't told anyone else about their relationship, they reluctantly released hands. They met up with Matt and Amy before catching a cab to one of the clubs in the town centre. It was absolutely packed but they managed to find a table at the back of the club. Matt and Jeff went to get the drinks in, leaving Taylor and Amy to have a proper talk. She had talked to Amy quite a bit over the weeks and they had become solid friends. They had so much in common, more than Amy would know. They came back with the drinks and Jeff asked Taylor to dance. She accepted and they began dancing in the crowd. But feeling hot after a while, she needed some air. He escorted her outside for her to cool down. What a huge mistake. They were slowly walking when she heard that familiar deep voice.  
  
"Taylor? What the hell are you doing here?" Shane yelled. There was her brother standing right in front of her.  
  
"You two know each other?" Jeff asked, startled and confused.  
  
"Yeah, Taylor's my sister!" Shane explained, watching as her eyes were filled with fear and shock. 


	7. 

Title: She's A McMahon, Damn It! -Chapter 7.  
  
Author: Carly.  
  
Characters: Jeff Hardy and Taylor Edwards.  
  
She fled from Jeff and Shane, running as fast as she could. She ended up at a park, crying hysterically. It was dark and cold but she didn't care. Walking around the park, she calmed down slightly. Looking at her watch, she realised it was one in the morning. She'd been walking around for three hours but it certainly didn't feel like it. Sitting on the bench, she sighed and wiped some fresh tears. She hugged herself trying to keep warm as she was only wearing a boob top. Feeling tiredness overtake her body, she laid on the bench and fell asleep. Around six the next morning, she woke up and slowly walked back to the hotel. She expected Jeff to have been sleeping but when she entered, she saw him sitting on edge of the bed, head in hands.  
  
"Hey, where have you been?" he asked tiredly, obviously through lack of sleep. Taylor stood by the door, tears slipping down her cheeks.  
  
"Walking around. I didn't think you'd want to see me," she replied, her eyes full of regret and fear. "Jeff, I was going to tell you, I swear, but things are complicated," she explained, her voice cracking.  
  
"You know how I feel about liars, Taylor."  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Seeing the look in his eyes, she began to understand. "Fine, I'll leave. But just be aware of the situation and something happened on my sixteenth that makes this entire thing complex." He looked at her questioningly but before he had a chance to ask her anything, she had grabbed her bag and disappeared. Frustrated, he slammed the wall with the palm of his hand. Taylor deposited her bag in the bonnet of her car before getting in and starting to drive off. Through misty-eyes, she continued the three-hour journey back home. At eleven o'clock, she arrived back at the apartment. She retrieved her bag and entered the house. She was a bit surprised to see her friends there, with a few exceptions.  
  
"Hey, how are you back so early?" Amanda asked looking up from the books they were all studying from.  
  
"Oh umm, something came up," she mumbled, scattering to her room. She was in no mood to talk. Not only had her family found her, but also she'd broken up with her boyfriend. She figured a few hours sleep would make her feel at least faintly better. But it turned out she couldn't rest. Sighing in defeat, Taylor went to the kitchen. She made herself a sandwich but lost her appetite. She threw it in the bin and stared at the counter for a moment before a knocking at the door disturbed her thoughts. Seeing that none of her friends were going to answer, she reluctantly did so. A glimmer of a hope deep down, made her think Jeff had come to apologise but it was only Paula and two of her snobby friends. Taylor sighed that it wasn't him and walked to the sofa to sit with her friends. They had some exams coming up soon but she wasn't in the mood to study.  
  
"Are you okay, Taylor?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Just leave it please. I'm not in the mood to talk," she replied, tiredly.  
  
"She was just asking!" Hannah commented, rudely. Taylor ignored her and pulled her headphones on to listen to her new Creed album. It did cause some distraction to her thoughts and her friends. Her birthday was coming up in a few days...unfortunately. She would be twenty. But it was just a reminder. Four years since that night. Her eyes watered at the horrid memory. But remembering she was in the presence of her friends, she refused to let the tears fall. She watched as Hannah and Paula whispered to each other, while looking at Taylor. She knew they were talking about her but right now, she didn't care. She had other things to worry about.  
  
Meanwhile, Jeff was in the locker room, also listening to Creed. He thought about Taylor as he did so. God, he regretted splitting with her but pride stopped him from calling her. He wished he'd let her talk. If only he'd run after her. If only he'd stop being so foolish and realise he was going to lose her for good. It wasn't that he didn't trust her or was angry that she hadn't told him, but he wanted her to open up. Besides, he was worried what Vince would say. And he knew it wouldn't be long before he was called into his office to talk about the situation, another hour at the most. He'd lost count of the times he picked up the phone but hung up before she answered. He was worried she wouldn't forgive him for just leaving. Somebody knocked at the door and one of stagehands entered, telling him that Vince wanted him. Hesitantly, he walked to his office.  
  
"Come in," Vince yelled from inside. Stephanie and Shane we also in the room. "Jeff, please take a seat. We need to talk about the predicament."  
  
"Vince, I'm confused myself. Taylor never told me she was a McMahon. She'd changed her name to Edwards so I didn't know. But this morning before she left, she said something happened on her sixteenth birthday that, from what I conclude, tore you all apart. She mentioned that she'd lost touch with her family a few years ago," he explained, leaning forward in his chair.  
  
"Yes well, something supposedly happened on her birthday but it seemed too absurd. I told her that it wasn't true and I still don't know if it did happen."  
  
"Daddy, what happened on her birthday? You never mentioned anything to me and Shane," Stephanie asked, wondrously.  
  
"Nothing Steph, leave it for now. Jeff, how's she doing?"  
  
"She's fine, Vince. She's attending CALU and seems happy there. We broke up this morning though." They talked for a little while more before Jeff exited the room and returned back to the hotel. Vince wouldn't tell him what had apparently happened that night because he didn't want Steph or Shane to know just yet. Smackdown was in a few hours but he had just been told to take the night off so he was on his way to collect his things and return to the hotel. On his way back to the locker room, he bumped into Amy and Matt. They hadn't been informed about Taylor. In fact, nobody had. Matt asked where she was but Jeff just shrugged and carried on walking. He gathered everything then drove back to the hotel, in a daze. He wanted and needed her. He collapsed straight on the bed and looked out the window. It was a dark, rainy night but he could still see the stars. Taylor loved looking at stars. He figured she would be doing the same. And she was. She was still in the living room with  
her friends but was too busy looking out the window and listening to Creed. She didn't hear her phone ringing but Amanda pulled her earphones out and told her. It was Amy. She debated whether on answering her cell but she finally accepted the call.  
  
"Hi Ames," she greeted, pretending to sound happy.  
  
"Hey Tay. Why have you left? And why is Jeff moping around the place," Amy asked, concerned.  
  
"We, umm, we split up. He'll tell you everything. It's really complicated. Tell him I'm sorry but I didn't want to bring up past memories. Bye." Without giving Amy a chance to say anything further, she hung up. Everyone in the room looked at her but she scampered off to her room, finally letting her feelings go. She cried into her pillow until she fell asleep. It was eight o'clock the next morning when she eventually awoke. She had decided to go to college to get her mind. Dragging herself from the bed, she had a quick shower then made herself a cup of coffee. She went into her room to change and pulled on a pair of bright blue trousers with black squares on a black top with blue Japanese writing on. They represented her mood; blue, as she wasn't with Jeff and black because she was upset.  
  
When she was ready, she walked to college, eating an apple on her way. She hadn't eaten for the past twenty-four and she was feeling weak as a result. When she arrived, Darren smiled evilly at her. Ignoring him, she found an empty table and sat down. She didn't have lectures for another half an hour and she needed some peace. But she didn't have much luck as her friends gathered around her. She forced a smile at them then continued listening to Pearl Jam. She didn't realise Darren approach her from behind. He leant down and held his face close to hers. Flashbacks reeled in her head as felt his hot breath on her neck. Involuntarily, her hand whipped around and she slapped him hard across. So hard that he fell to the floor. Grabbing her bag, Taylor ran inside to one of the classrooms, which was luckily empty.  
  
"I wish you were here, Jeff," she cried to herself, holding the necklace he had given her a few week previous. Discovering the time, she went to her lecture. Students filled the room as they waited for the teacher to arrive. But instead Professor Thomas turned up.  
  
"Professor Davidson has called in sick so I will be covering today's lecture," he announced, walking around the room. "Taylor, I didn't realise you'd be in college today after what happened the two nights ago."  
  
"How the hell do you know what happened?" she scolded.  
  
"What do you expect? They told me. They're worried about you."  
  
"Well, they certainly weren't after he helped ruin my life." With that, she left the classroom leaving the other students wonder what they had just witnessed. Taylor returned back to the apartment and once again, packed her bags. She had to leave for a few days even though she had no idea. Her grandparents had gone to visit some relatives. She decided to book herself into a hotel for two nights. It would give her time to sort her head out and she could realise, to an extent anyway. 


	8. 

Title: She's A McMahon, Damn It! -Chapter 8  
  
Author: Carly.  
  
Characters: Jeff Hardy and Taylor Edwards.  
  
Taylor had been staying in a hotel for the past two nights. She had had loads of calls from Amy, Matt and her friends, but had ignored them all. She didn't want to talk to anybody except Jeff. But he still hadn't called. All she had done over the past two days was cry, she was that upset. She did actually want to talk to Amy, as she knew she could trust her but at the same time, she just wanted to hear Jeff's voice again. Sighing, she grabbed her bags and proceeded to leave. It was nearing five in the afternoon and her apartment was only a forty-five minute drive. Taylor walked to the lobby and checked out of the hotel. She had a few looks on her way because of her blue streaks and bright clothes. But she didn't care anymore. The guy that she had fallen so hard for wasn't with her any longer. And that's all that mattered to her. She drove for quarter of an hour then stopped at a café for something to eat.  
  
"Can I help you, miss?" the waitress asked.  
  
"Umm, I'll just have a coffee and a cheeseburger please," she replied, glumly. She hadn't eaten for days, or slept for that matter and it was beginning to show. She had bags under her eyes and she was as white as a ghost but makeup had made her look a little less ill. The waitress brought her food and smiled politely at her. Taylor forced back a smile and drunk some of her coffee and took a huge bite from her burger, savouring the taste. After devouring it all, she paid the check and left, resuming her drive home. And it didn't take long for the tears to fall once again. It didn't help that she saw someone on the side of the road who looked seemingly similar to Jeff. `But surely it can't be him,' she wondered. Pulling into her street, she parked the car and retrieved her bags. Before entering the house, she quickly put some powder on to avoid the fact that she'd been crying. She walked inside and her friends greeted her. Amanda pulled her into a hug, which came as a surprise  
to Taylor as they had never hugged before.  
  
"Professor Thomas is coming along later to give us some `extra tuition'. Listen, we know you've been down lately so we're all going shopping tomorrow. Want to come?" Amanda asked hopefully, a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah ok, sounds good. I've just had a lot on my mind," she assured then went to her room. Placing her headphones on, she pulled out a picture of her and Jeff kissing. She sighed and closed her eyes. It was half past six and that meant another five hours before going to bed. It seemed like eternity. Normally, she'd be talking to Jeff, Amy or Matt but she'd been cancelling any calls on her cell lately. She didn't hear the knock on the door or see anybody enter her room. She jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Whipping her eyes open, she saw Hannah and Paula in the door way along with new boyfriends they had found for the day. "What the hell are you doing in here? Get out!" she growled at them.  
  
"We just wanted you to meet our boyfriends. Maybe you should get one but you're to obsessed with Jeff Hardy even though you have no luck with him," Hannah replied, scoffing at her.  
  
"Get out before I make you. I'm already pissed off enough so don't mess with me!" Taylor warned, shoving them out of the door. She balled her fists, angrily. She flopped down on the bed and listened as her friends started getting excited. `I take it Dave is here,' she thought, sighing yet again. Feeling thirsty, she went to get some water in the kitchen. Paula glared at her when she entered from her bedroom. Hearing her phone beep, she picked up her cell and began reading the message. She quickly guessed it was from Amy. Scrolling down the screen, she read, `Hey Taylor. Is it true that you're a McMahon? Jeff is missing you, please call him. Love Amy xxx.' Dave kept looking at her, carefully watching her. Their eyes met and it was then Taylor finally realised who he was. Gulping her water in shock, she looked at him as he gently nodded. All the memories rushed back to her and she ran to the bathroom, physically sick at the recollections. Amanda rushed to check on her and  
found her crying, huddled over the toilet.  
  
"Taylor, you have to put it past you," Dave soothed, entering the bathroom.  
  
"I can't. They didn't believe me after it happened and it tore us apart," she cried. Splashing some water on her face, she looked at him through the mirror. "I can't deal with all that again."  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
Taylor was shopping with some friends and admittedly, it had helped her forgot what had been taken place recently. She had bought some new clothes and her friends were trying their best to cheer her up. They walked into Hot Topic, looking through the rails when she spotted who she thought was Amy. Shaking her head, she carried on with her friends. They all tried some type of clothing on and ended up buying a few items before exiting the shop. They all walked through the mall when they saw a huge queue. Confused, they walked over to see what was going on. It was then that Taylor saw Stephanie. Their eyes locked as she stopped dead in her tracks. Steph nudged Paul and whispered something in his ear. She was just about to stand up when she watched as Taylor hurriedly walked off, leaving her friends in dismay.  
  
Later that evening, they were all watching TV. Taylor was on the end of the sofa, her arm resting on the side, holding her head up. They had all questioned her about the earlier events but she didn't say anything. Besides, what would be her explanation be? That she ran because she didn't want to have to face her sister after nearly four years? There was a slight tension in the room as Taylor had been snapping at everyone. The only noise in the room was coming from the TV. There was a knock at the door and Amanda went to answer it. Taylor heard her gasp and a few muttered words before Amanda called her, still in shock. Standing up, she walked around the couch and made her way to the door as Jeff entered further. For a moment, they both stood still until she leaned forward and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Can we talk? I want to apologise for everything," he asked, hopefully, both of them ignoring the stares from her friends. Taylor nodded and they turned around to go to her bedroom but they found everyone's eyes on them. Paula looked completely bewildered. They entered her room and sat on the bed. He took her hands in his and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I am so sorry for ending things and not giving you a chance to explain. I was confused and upset that you couldn't confide in me but I need you Taylor. I don't care who you are. All I know is that I love you and I hope you can forgive me?" he confessed. Taylor placed a finger to his lips and passionately kissed him. Jeff gently laid her back on the bed. They rapidly pulled apart when someone burst through the door. Taylor rested back on her hands and let her hair fall forward to disguise the fact that she was biting her lip to stop from laughing as Jeff sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the floor. Carla exited the  
room after seeing what she had distracted. He looked at his girlfriend and laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, they're going out in half an hour so you make it up to me then," she joked, leaning their foreheads together. He quickly kissed her then laid down on the full length of the bed. Taylor rested her head against his chest and slowly drifted off for a quick nap. She could finally sleep now that she was in his arms again. But she awoke again when she heard the door slam; meaning her friends had already left. Smiling seductively at Jeff, he flipped her over and began kissing down her neck, making her putty in his hands. They shed each other of their clothing and continued kissing. Several hours later, she lay on her stomach with her hands under the pillow. He softly brushed her hair behind her ear and pulled her close to him, glad to have her back in his life.  
  
"Babe, would you like to see them again?" he inquired, careful not to upset her about the subject of family.  
  
"Yeah, in all honestly I would but I need to know they can accept me," she replied, kissing his chest gently. 


	9. 

Title: She's A McMahon, Damn It! -Chapter 9.  
  
Author: Carly.  
  
Characters: Jeff Hardy and Taylor Edwards.  
  
"What exactly happened on your sixteenth birthday?" he asked, wondrously.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. Please drop the subject," Taylor replied, sitting up. She pulled a t-shirt on and brushed her hair through before going to the living room. Jeff came out and apologised for upsetting her. She just hugged him but didn't say anything. Neither of them spoke, they just sat there, watching TV. But they were both busy thinking. Taylor was wondering what was going to happen now, while Jeff questioned about what had happened nearly four years ago. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep in his arms. He carried her into the bedroom and climbed into bed with her, both of them finally managing to sleep that night.  
  
"What are you doing today?" Jeff asked her the next morning as they ate breakfast in the living room.  
  
"I've got two morning lectures but after that I'm going to a family friend's house. I haven't seen her for a few weeks," she answered, leaning against the counter as he encircled his arms around her waist. She leaned up and pressed their lips together as her arms looped around his neck. She laughed against his lips as he slowly made his way up her top. She broke them apart to stop them from going any further as she had to go to college. Jeff had to go to the arena for a show and he knew she was just making excuses not to go, but he didn't want to pressure her all the same. Collecting her file and bag, they got into his car and he drove her to the college. Knowing that Paula and Hannah had found out about them, they knew it wouldn't be long before everyone at her college did so too. He quickly kissed her goodbye then drove back to the arena. As she walked into the building, she could feel people's eyes on her. She was at a nearby notice board checking announcements when a  
group of girls approached her.  
  
"Is it true that you are dating the Jeff Hardy?" one of them asked, excitedly.  
  
"It's nobody's business but my own as to whom I'm dating," she replied. The bell went and she disappeared into her first class, which was only being taken by Professor Thomas.  
  
"Taylor, can we talk after class?" he asked quietly as he advanced towards her. She nodded and pulled her essay out, handing it to him for marking. "Okay class, today's sociology lecture is about loosing contact with family," he announced. Taylor snapped her head up and looked dead at him. "There are numerous reasons that leads to a difficult situation of losing touch with family. These causes can be because there's excessive amounts of tension or fights within the home, they disown for doing something completely unacceptable in their eyes or being they don't believe you in a matter so big, it destroys the relationship." Taylor listened to the entire lecture as he spoke about the different reasons and resolutions, and he seemed to focus on the topic that had happened to her almost four years ago. The bell rang and everyone exited the room. "Taylor, I hope today made you realise that you need to talk to your family. It been a long time, now." She nodded then left the class  
and went to her second lecture before walking to her friend's house. As she arrived at Jenn's house, she held onto the necklace that Jeff had given her.  
  
Entering the unlocked house, she discovered Jenn wasn't in. she went to the dining room and sat down, reading a magazine. She had been there for half an hour when she heard the door open and shut. Assuming it was Jenn, she stayed where she was, not bothering to go see her. Taylor heard footsteps behind her then hard, shallow breaths on her neck.  
  
"Nice to see you again!" his familiar voice sounded. Her body completely tensed in fear and she looked up to see his reflection in the mirror. Jumping up, she tried to escape but he gripped her arms tightly, shoving her to the sofa in the living room. "It's been a long time Taylor, maybe we should pick up where we left off." Hearing this, the memories flooded back into her mind. He attempted to rip her clothes from her body, much like he did four years ago, but something in her body refused to let history repeat itself. She shoved him away and climbed off the sofa but he pushed her, sending her crashing into the wall, hitting her head. She fell to the floor, clutching her head where a bruise had already started to form. Trying to get away, she crawled to the door but he grabbed her leg and pulled her, pinning her to the floor. His hand began inching its way down her trousers but she pushed it away. This made him extremely angry and he slapped her hard, as a result. Dizziness  
was beginning to set in and as she went to leave the house, she fell, hitting her head on the edge of the table. Blood poured from her head, but Taylor refused to give up. Grabbing her bag, she ran from the house, finding the nearest payphone.  
  
"Jeff, please come get me. I'm at 55 High Oak drive. I'll explain later," she cried as she called his on his cell. Within a few minutes, he had arrived.  
  
"Jesus Christ Taylor! What the fuck happened?" he questioned urgently, investigating the cut and bruise on her forehead.  
  
"Please just get me from here. I'll tell you back at the flat," Taylor answered, fresh tears streaming down her face. Leading her to his car, he drove her back home. Throughout the journey, she didn't speak. They arrived back at her apartment and went inside. She ran straight into her bedroom, falling to the bed crying. Jeff sat on the edge and pulled her into his embrace, comforting her. "Jeff, on my sixteenth birthday, I was changing after the family meal when he entered my room. He didn't leave when I asked him to...he raped me instead! He had claimed I'd been flirting all night but I hadn't. When I told dad, he didn't believe me, so I left home."  
  
"Who the hell raped you?" he asked, anger evident in his voice.  
  
"Richard Fleihr!" she replied, sobbing harder. Richard Fleihr, who played Ric Flair on TV, had raped his girlfriend and there was no way in hell he was going to let him get away with it! He waited until she calmed down then suggested she slept for a little while. Taylor had been resting napping for half an hour before she heard her room door slam shut. Snapping her eyes open, she discovered he'd disappeared. Running into the living, she asked where he'd gone. Amanda explained that he'd stormed out. "Shit!" she exclaimed, grabbing her jacket and attempting to chase him. She knew he'd gone after Ric. Diving into her car, she drove to the arena where she knew Raw was being held. Luckily the security guards were tending to the fans so Taylor easily ran inside. As she turned the corner, she saw his distinctive blue hair enter one of the locker rooms. She sped inside where Jeff was holding Ric up by the neck. Afraid he'd do something he'd regret, she dragged him off Ric. Jeff just  
yelled at him instead, calling him all the names under the sun. Vince, Steph and Shane came rushing in to see what was going on.  
  
"What the hell is going on here? Taylor?" Vince proclaimed.  
  
"Do you believe me now, dad? Ric raped me and he tried it again tonight!" Taylor yelled, running from them all. Jeff chased after her and drove her back home. They collapsed back on her bed as he held her close to console her. He reassured her he still loved her and always would. She looked up to him and forced a smile. Within a few minutes, there was a knock at the done before Steph entered. Taylor sat up on the edge of the bed,  
  
"Hey Taylor. Umm, I need to talk to you. You see, I was almost in the same situation as you two years ago. Ric tried assaulting me but Shane walked in so he backed off," Stephanie explained, kneeling in front of her younger sister. "I know we have a lot of differences to sort out but can you forgive me for now?" Taylor nodded as they hugged tightly. They talked for a while before she left to get some work started before Raw. It was nearing six o'clock when Jeff left for the show, as well. She had decided to stay away from the arena, not to cause any more trouble. When it turned eight o'clock though, she joined her friends...and Hannah, Paula and some of their conceited friends to watch Raw in TV. Everyone always seemed to be hanging around at their flat. As she watched the show however, she found Ric wasn't on and she knew for a fact that he was supposed to be, so he'd obviously been dealt with. 


	10. 

Title: She's A McMahon, Damn It! -Chapter 10.  
  
Author: Carly.  
  
Characters: Jeff Hardy and Taylor Edwards.  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
Taylor was in college with her friends. She had sociology with Professor Thomas and they were continuing their discussion on resolutions of making with family. She had complete interest in the lesson, as she was in the exact situation. Taylor knew he was talking about this to make her see why she should make up with them. He knew what Ric had tried to do the night before as she had confiding in him. It was halfway through the lecture when they heard his voice again.  
  
"I need to find someone here," Ric's voice yelled, as though he was arguing with someone. Taylor slowly raised her head and looked at Dave. He gave her a look of reassurance before stepping out of the door slightly. He didn't notice how close Ric was and he was instantly struck with a punch in the face. Taylor immediately went to check on him but seeing that he was about to attack her again, Dave stood up and shoved Ric away. They got into a brawl as she tried to pull them apart. Ric threw her to the floor. This angered her and she was about to retaliate when Steph and Shane came running up to them. Shane pulled Ric away and restrained him against the wall.  
  
"Taylor, you okay?" Steph asked concerned as they hugged.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks Dave," she said, handing him a tissue for his bleeding nose.  
  
"Dave? As in Ric's brother-in-law?" Shane asked, after throwing Ric from the college. "Why do you seem to hate him so much?"  
  
"He used to hit my sister," he finally admitted.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway, guys?" Taylor asked her older siblings.  
  
"Jeff wants you to go Cameron. He, Matt and Amy went home early and he's worried about you. There's a plane ticket in the limo if you want to go," Steph said. She nodded and walked with them to the limousine they had arrived in, after grabbing her bag. Dave got cleaned up then returned to the lecture. Meanwhile, as the other three were in the limo, Taylor told them everything that had happened. They approached her house so she could pack some clothes then they made their way to the airport. Goodbyes were said as she went to board the plane. For the next few hours, she slept through the journey. Finally arriving in North Carolina, she caught a cab to Jeff's house. She knocked on his door and waited for him to answer. When he eventually came to the door, she flung her arms around him. He hugged her back and kissed her gently on the lips. Ushering her inside, they sat on the sofa.  
  
"I'm so glad you came, babe. I've been so worried about you," Jeff admitted, brushing some blue streaks behind her hair.  
  
"I'm here now so there's no need to worry. But I should tell you that he turned up at my college today but Dave fended him off before Shane and Steph showed up," Taylor confessed, running her hands along his chest. She saw the anger flash through his eyes but she calmed him down. Kissing him softly, she cuddled up to him. It wasn't long before he wanted to know what exactly happened throughout the years before she left home. "Well, at fifteen I started doing my own thing. I was only ever really interested in the wrestling side of the business, not meetings or whatever. Dad loved the fact that Steph and Shane were putting attention to the company but couldn't accept the fact that I wasn't and I started dressing the way I wanted. We started arguing so frequently, it was a daily occurrence. I never really conversed with them and I was always independent. I didn't rely on the maids to do things for me. Then, on my sixteenth, we went for a meal. We came home and Ric was there and  
he came up when I was changing. I asked him to leave but he sat on my bed and started groping me, after that, he raped me. I told dad but I said I was lying. By six thirty the next morning, I was on a train to my Gran's."  
  
"Wow. What about High School?" Jeff asked, curiously.  
  
"I enrolled at one nearby to my Gran's." Jeff kissed her and told her he loved her. Taylor returned the kiss and they fell back on the sofa. "Let's finish this in the bedroom," she laughed. Grabbing her hand, he led her to the bedroom and resumed kissing her passionately. Two hours later, they were eating dinner and watching the television, basking in each other's company. It was eight o'clock when Amy and Matt walked through the door. Seeing Taylor, Amy ran over and hugged her tightly. They all sat on the chairs for a while, talking about anything and everything when Matt and Amy had to leave. She had told them the same as she said to Jeff and got the same reaction. Luckily, none of them took pity on her because they all knew she hated people feeling sorry for her. They were back in the living room when someone knocked on the door. Jeff went to answer it and saw Vince and Linda there. He asked her if she wanted to see them and finally agreed.  
  
"Oh Taylor, we're so sorry for not believing you," Linda cried, hugging her youngest daughter. She hugged her mother back, feeling the tears form in her eyes.  
  
"Honey, we want you back in our lives. Ric has been reported but that still doesn't make up for what we did...or didn't do in this case. Please forgive us," Vince pleaded, sitting next to her.  
  
"I've already been thinking about changing my name back to McMahon," she laughed, hugging her parents. They talked for half an hour before leaving her and Jeff alone again.  
  
~Several Days Later~  
  
Taylor had been staying with Jeff for the past week and had talked to her parents, Shane and Steph everyday, as well as seeing Matt and Amy too. And she had decided to travel with them as well. She had legally changed her name back to McMahon instead of Edwards and had been in touch with the college to inform them of the conversion. And now she was in a club with Amy, Steph, Paul, Matt and Jeff. The three women were at the table whilst the other three got some drinks in. they returned to the table and sat next to their girlfriends. Matt and Amy had gone public about their relationship now, as well as Taylor and Jeff. For the rest of the night, they danced and drank, basically just enjoying themselves. Taylor realised that's where she belonged, with her family and friends.  
  
~The Next Wednesday~  
  
She was eating lunch with her friends but was fed up with their constant questions as well as everyone else approaching her to confirm the rumours. She was toying with her hair that she had recently streaked purple when Hannah and Paula sat at the table. Taylor put her headphones on so that she didn't have to speak with anyone. Again, she knew that they were talking about her but she didn't care. Their boyfriends were also with them and had tried flirting with Taylor but she rejected them. She was busy listening to her music when Amanda furiously tapped her arm, indicating that Steph had arrived at the college.  
  
"Hey Steph, what are you doing here? Thought you'd be at home," she said, hugging her.  
  
"Actually, dad has a surprise for you. He's in the car," she replied, leading her to the limo.  
  
"Hey honey, listen, I know you don't like relying on us but...Jeff mentioned that you loved the wrestling side of the company, so maybe you'd actually like to become a WWF superstar," Vince offered.  
  
"Oh my god! I'd love that!" Taylor cried.  
  
~Five weeks later~  
  
After weeks of training with everyone, she made her first appearance to start her career. They'd arranged for her to have a personal tutor while on the road but still take exams at college, and she'd moved in with Jeff. They had even decided for them to have their personal life story as the storyline. Jeff was wrestling Chris Irvine when Taylor ran out and hit Chris with a chair, causing Jeff to get the win. Afterwards, they shared a kiss in front of the millions of people watching worldwide. They were walking backstage when Vince barged into their locker room.  
  
"Taylor, what are you doing here?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Hey dad, I bet this is a surprise to see me again after all those years," she answered, folding her arms.  
  
"You're damn right it is!"  
  
"You'll be used to seeing me as well, as I've signed a contact thanks to mum!" The screen went blank after that, leaving the audience wondering what was going on. After the scene, both guys hugged her. The rest of the family, and Matt and Amy entered the locker room. They were talking when she mentioned about her name.  
  
"Well maybe one day, you be Taylor McMahon-Hardy," Jeff announced.  
  
"For now though, she's a McMahon, damn it!" Vince laughed, using one of his frequent sayings. Taylor went on to become one of the most loved female wrestlers, considering she was a McMahon. She was just as big as Amy, and because of her position, Team Extreme went further up the WWF ladder as well. She certainly was a McMahon, damn it!  
  
The End 


End file.
